


Swiftly changing tides

by Fernstripe



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Like just ocs, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstripe/pseuds/Fernstripe
Summary: A leader should uphold the warrior code to a fault. Swiftstar is no exception. His past haunts his every move and with a power hungry deputy his mistakes have never been more mortal.





	Swiftly changing tides

Swiftstar paced the underbrush on the edge of the thunderpath. Doing his best to stay hidden from the monsters. The heavy cloying scent rolled in hot waves over him as each monster screamed past. His thoughts began to run amuck the longer he waited. Where was Whitelilly? He shuddered knowing Frogstar would likely try his damnedest to keep the beautiful she-cat from leaving.

Swiftstar's fur spiked as the scent of shadowclan bathed over his tongue. A slender white form slinked from the tall grass. Whitelilly's ear was torn and a long scratch crossed her face. The blood had already started to mat the long feathery fur.  
"Whitelilly!?" Swiftstar’s voice seemed to just blow back into his face from the putrid wind. The small cat dipped her head in a nod, evidently she had heard him. She glanced around quickly and darted out on the hot black stone. In small graceful bounds she was safe on the other side. Swiftstar rasped his tongue over her cheek gingerly cleaning up the blood as best he could.  
"Let's get you to camp. I'll have Ginger take a look at you." Swiftstar led Whitelilly through the dense forest. She let out the occasional hiss as snow was dropped on her from above, as the trees creaked in the cold wind.  
The trek through the forest was silent and lit with the diffusing sunlight glittering on the surface of the deep snow. They were light enough to not break through the surface as they wove blindly through the trees. It was a small mercy from starclan, it was chest deep otherwise.Their pace quickened as they neared thunderclan’s camp breaking almost into a run in an attempt to escape the cold and wind.  
The two cats scrambled down the ravine Swiftstar almost disappearing against the snow and pale stone and whitelily’s pale coat was on visible in flashes against the grey stone. He ducked under a low bramble wall, after flattening herself down Whitelilly followed him. A few cats were sitting the sheltered corners of camp eating pieces of freshkill or sharing tongues. A black Tom raised his head.

"Swiftstar? Why do you have a shadowclan cat with you?" His hackles rose and he barred his teeth. His green eyes glowed with menace.  
"Back down Blackthorn. I'm warning you." Swiftstar's lips twitched curling into a grimace. "This is Whitelilly." He paused swallowing a lump in his throat he hadn't know was there. "She's my kin." Swiftstar paused again not knowing if he should say it so soon after bringer her to camp. "My daughter." Blackthorn's eyes widened. His fur falling flat in his surprise.  
"Wh-what about Icewing?" At the mention of her name Blackthorn's mate stirred. She blinked open her green eyes and stared, confused, up at her father.  
"Swiftstar? Who is that? Why is there a shadowclan cat in our camp?" Icewing's fur rose along her spine.  
"This is Whitelilly. She is your littermate." Icewing stood stiffly her belly swollen with kits. She carefully picked her way around the white she-cat. "Whitelilly this is Icewing." Whitelilly dipped her head. She hadn't said a word since she had left her old territory. Icewing rested her white and silver patched tail on Whitelilly's shoulder.  
"You're hurt c'mon i'll show you where Ginger's den is." They two she-cats crossed the clearing to a low bramble den surrounded by thick ferns.

Swiftstar watched them disappear. Worry already settling in his heart. Starclan I hope whitelily is accepted. He felt silly preying when the cats that could change it were sitting in front of him. He swished his tail and settled down on his haunches. He’d only been a young warrior when the kits had been born and even younger when he’d made the horrible decision to fall in love with a shadowclan she cat. 

Fernstripe had been beautiful. That was undeniable. She hadn’t deserved frogstar ripping out her throat after finding out the truth of her litters father. Icewing still regarded Swiftstar as her adoptive father. It had been hard for Swiftstar to deal with the separation for this long but he had no choice in the matter now. 

“Swiftstar I need to speak to you.” Ginger’s soft voice nearly made him jump out of his pelt. He nodded shakily and followed the heavily scarred She cat back into her den. The smell of herbs was pungent and lay heavy in his nose. 

“What is it Ginger?” The she cat stared at him for a moment. 

“What is a Fox hearted shadowclan cat doing in the heart of thunderclan territory? Are you a mousebrain?!” Swiftstar swallowed. 

“She’s my kin Ginger. I told her the truth and she chose to come. Her mother is dead; Icewing and I are all she has left.” Ginger’s ears flattened against her wide head. 

“She’s still shadowclan.” She sighed heavily. “How many cats will take well to it. It’s still too soon after the last battle with them.”

A growl rose in Swiftstar’s throat.  
“Those wounds were put there by her leader as she fled. Frogstar slaughtered her mother less than a moon ago I doubt she has any choice but to stay with us now. Besides the clan was accepting enough of Icewing.”

“Icewing was a rouge. A lost and dying kitten.”

“No. She’s Whitelily’s littermate.”


End file.
